The present invention relates to a combustion engine, and more particularly to an orbiting piston combustion engine with a continuous toroidal cylinder and a continuously orbiting piston assembly within the cylinder.
Four cycle engines are well known and their cycles include: (1) intake of gas and air; (2) compression of the air and gas; (3) ignition and power stroke; and (4) exhaust.
Also, two cycle engines are well known wherein their cycles include: (1) pushing exhaust out with air, gas and oil intake; and (2) ignition and power stroke.
The principal problem of two cycle and four cycle engines are their inertial loss due to the reciprocating pistons. One attempt to overcome the inertial loss has been the rotary engine. However, the rotary engine has not met with great success as it is quite complicated and more difficult to perform maintenance thereon.
There is a need for a new engine that will overcome inertial loss and be extremely simple in design while yet achieving all the benefits of lightweight efficiency, minimal pollution and available for any number of configurations or sizes.